


The Stars in Your Eyes Don't Sleep

by MorningRainandCoffeeStains



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, My lord I love these two, One Shot, Sunsets and Infinities, They're just really in love okay, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRainandCoffeeStains/pseuds/MorningRainandCoffeeStains
Summary: Nicole sees the sky as the sun sets every night in Purgatory; it shouldn't be this remarkable anymore, but it is. It always is.It's the same feeling she gets when she looks at Waverly.(One-shot. Canon. Pure fluff and love.)





	The Stars in Your Eyes Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ditty because Dominique said at DragonCon that she thinks the most pivotal moment for her character, despite all the crazy stuff that’s happened in Waverly’s life, is meeting Nicole, and _oh_ , you guys, my little Wayhaught heart is full, and it’s _singing_. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this while listening to a lovely little soundtrack video on YouTube entitled “I’m in love with you, sorry.” I truly encourage you to go check it out before reading if you fancy. It’s very mesmerizing—the kind of feeling I tried to capture in this fic.

Winter is beginning to settle in. The grassy planes surrounding Nicole’s house are skittered with white patches of snow, and the air is starting to feel chilly against warm skin. It’s further accompanied by a constant, persistent little breeze that makes it just a fraction colder, but Purgatory’s citizens are used to Ghost River County's ruthless winters by now. 

Nicole and Waverly are out on the porch, leaning against the fence framing its perimeter. Winter has decided to lay a bit dormant today, the cold less biting than usual, the wind an easy, fleeting whistle. Nicole opted to just slide a jacket on, but Waverly, as usual, is wrapped in a thick blanket, and her fingers are wrapped around the warmth of a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate. The steam curls away from the hot liquid, disappearing into the sparse air. It’s similar to the steady white clouds rippling from their mouths and noses with every breath. 

Waverly stops blowing air into the hot liquid for a moment to point out the view. 

“Look,” she says, using her head to point forward. “The sky.”

Her gaze is turned fractionally upwards, eyes bright, still, in the waning sunlight, and they’re full of awe as she looks on. 

The sky Waverly is talking about is lightly blue and pink and purple against a white, wispy expanse of clouds, as if an artist was merely testing the colors tentatively on a brand new canvas, not quite sure if they’re the right ones to use. It’s endless—the kind of infinity that, oddly enough, can only be found in places like Purgatory, where the buildings don’t stand tall but instead recede closer to the ground, giving way to taller trees that instead carry up the bottom of the sky. It’s not the kind of sunset that catches your eye immediately; you’ve got to actually turn your gaze slightly upwards in order to even notice it, but somehow, that makes it all the more captivating. 

“Gosh, it doesn’t get old,” Waverly murmurs quietly, and Nicole hums in agreement. 

The sides of Waverly’s mouth turn up above her mug, the corners of her eyes crinkling ever so slightly. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate, still carrying that smile when she pulls her mouth away from the edge of the mug. Nicole turns her eyes away from the view for a moment to steal a glance.

That smile.

If there’s one thing Nicole noticed immediately about Waverly Earp, it’s her smile. She’s got this smile completely unlike anyone else’s. Every time the corners of her mouth turn up, something in Nicole lights up, and Waverly’s eyes do the same, every single time. People always say that it’s so pretty when someone’s smile reaches their eyes, but Waverly’s grasps on and stays there. Nicole is convinced that all of the stars the earth has allowed her to see—and all of the ones the universe has yet to reveal to her—live right there, right in the captivating swirling of hazel-green. She is convinced that they are there, never sleeping, always ready to shine—and God, when they do, Nicole wants to believe so badly that they’re shining just for her. And in those moments, she knows that there are so many reasons to be scared, to be terrified, to turn away and close your eyes at all the horror unfolding around you at any given moment in a town like this, but this one human being and her smile leave her breathlessly steady and oddly brave, ready to face anything if it means Waverly will be by her side through it all. 

Once again, her heart doesn’t seem to want to fit in her chest, expanding with something she doesn’t quite have a word for as she thinks about this. 

“I’m in love with you,” Nicole murmurs into the silence, almost whispers it, as if she’s saying it to herself. 

The words aren’t new; she’s said them in her head quietly to herself a thousand times before, but they find an exit and leap out of her mind this time, plunging into the open sea of quiet. She hadn’t been expecting to say it, but she does. Because it seems like a necessity at this moment, like if she doesn’t say it out loud something would be lost to her forever. 

Waverly turns her head, aware that Nicole’s just said something, but she doesn’t quite catch it. 

“What?”

Nicole turns her gaze to her, the look on her face serious, as if contemplating something complex, too difficult for her to understand. Waverly returns it with a look of confusion, her head tilted just slightly in a wordless query. 

“I’m in love with you,” Nicole says, louder, letting out a brief little laugh and lifting a shoulder in a small shrug, her head shaking along with it. “Waverly, I am… _so_ in love with you.” 

It takes Waverly just a second, but something gives way, and she lets her smile get wider all of a sudden, and _oh_ , it’s so, so beautiful and breathtaking Nicole feels the pulse in her neck gallop faster, and there are more words flying out of her mouth before she can reach out and stop them. 

“I’ve seen this sky a million times by now, and you’re right. It’s always amazing, every single time, and it makes you stop, and it makes you—it makes you _forget_ , and you just stand in front of it and wonder how it can possibly be that it’s just letting you have its beauty, just for one moment, one private moment in the constant chaos of—of _life_ , and you think to yourself that you shouldn’t even be worthy of it… And then you don’t wonder anymore because you’re too distracted with the single, simple thought that it is so, _so_ magnificent, and it’s beautiful, and Waverly, you’re beautiful and distracting and you make me stop and wonder, and _I am in love with you_.” The breath she lets out is shaky, emotions bubbling to the surface all at once, and her vision is blurring with tears suddenly. “That's... what I am. I am so in love with you.” She says the last one like she’s pleading, like she needs Waverly to understand this or else she might float away.

It’s all come out in a rush, and Nicole should be embarrassed that she’s just let this entire ridiculous paragraph out in the open, but when she looks at Waverly, really looks, she can see that tears have also formed in her eyes and her mug has lowered from the proximity of her mouth. Waverly’s lips are parted, just slightly, as if in disbelief of what she’s just said, and Nicole has the urge to explain the sudden outburst, but in the next instant, her mouth is being kissed, and her eyes are closing. With them closed, all she can feel is the warmth of Waverly’s lips, moving slowly against hers, and suddenly, it’s summer instead of winter.

She’s too warm all at once underneath her layers and the coat she’s in, but she doesn’t pay it any mind. She just brings a hand up and kisses this remarkable human being, and she has the thought somewhere in the back of her mind that spring is her favorite season, because melting like snow into the love of her life’s warmth sounds like what Nicole imagines "perfect" must be like—or something close to it, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is full to the brim right now, like that mug of hot chocolate. 
> 
> You guys… I love this show and this cast so much. They are all so much more brilliant than any sky I could ever write about or come across. 
> 
> (In case you haven’t guessed, I have a lot of feelings sometimes, and they come out in the form of fics like these. Please do let me know if you enjoyed—and if you decided to check out that soundtrack I mentioned—in the comments and thank you, all of you, for reading. I am so happy that you, like me, have found this show and are able to enjoy something so special and wonderful. I’ll be here posting until the show blesses us with its presence once more in Season 3.)


End file.
